


【帶卡】陰錯陽差

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 原著向，16歲土 x 30歲卡，無邏輯OOC。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 28





	【帶卡】陰錯陽差

  
  
  
宇智波帶土覺得世界若不是格外欣賞他，就是特別厭惡他。若說琳的死是性質惡劣的玩笑，旗木卡卡西就是難如登天的試煉。

他望著床板上的白髮男人，幽黑的眸無意識泛起紅光，三枚勾玉徜徉其中。對忍界來說不祥的象徵，卻成了他的保命符。此情此景，他指的當然不是神威──他想知道到底是誰有本事給他下這種幻術，而只有寫輪眼不會背叛他。

可他失敗了。帶土抿了抿唇，他的眼睛一再告訴他面前這個年長的旗木卡卡西並非虛假。

他是在樹林裡撿到年長的卡卡西。那會兒他剛剛離開雨隱村打算前往木葉，不遠處的動靜觸及忍者敏感的神經，從飄散於空氣的血腥味判斷，那個人應該受了不輕的傷。他前去查探時，便發現倒臥於血泊中的男人正是這個旗木卡卡西。

他湊了過去，原以為已經暈厥的人掌心赫然蓄起雷電，直往他胸膛而來，帶土反射性的神威救了自己一命，隨後一個寫輪眼的幻術乾淨俐落放倒了卡卡西。

他本懷疑這個卡卡西是誰用了變身術，但沒有人能在寫輪眼的幻術下仍然保持變身狀態。

他必須調查一下，帶土很快做了決定。他討厭等待，但耐心和拖沓是截然不同的意味，攸關 **那個垃圾** 就更不用說。

但有黑絕在。宇智波斑對於他當時沒有了結那個垃圾的性命把寫輪眼拿回來一事頗有微詞，他不清楚斑死前有沒有向他的意志交代什麼，因此立刻打消帶回地下洞穴的念頭。帶土在附近找了一個洞穴，用木遁做了臨時家具，用著笨拙的掌仙術簡單處理卡卡西的傷口讓人不至於失血過多而亡，隨後開始他的探查。

然後就有了上面那一幕。

排除變身術與幻術後，帶土已經相信這個人就是旗木卡卡西了。據他判斷面前的男人應該近三十歲了，但是那個垃圾還在木葉村內，他十分確信，而且那個垃圾前不久才剛過了十六歲生日，當然，是在慰靈碑前。

這個卡卡西的左眼也有一道狹長的刀疤，想必也是經歷過神無毗橋一戰，他翻開眼皮一瞧下頭果然是一隻寫輪眼，他也在那隻眼上感受到屬於自己的氣息。

而他方才為他處理傷口的時候，對照他記得的幾道熟悉且位置隱密的傷疤達到完全一致的結論，甚至比他記憶中的那具身體有更多疤痕，有新有舊，十分符合隨年紀增長出任務時留下更多勳章的忍者職業特性。

所以是不同時間點的卡卡西嗎？帶土想了想，忍者向來是神秘而多元的，他也不敢保證是否有人能使用時間回溯或穿越平行世界一類的忍術。

「看夠了嗎？」

床上的男人冷聲道，但再冰冷的聲線也掩飾不了失血導致的疲倦和虛弱，帶土甚至不需要以他法拘束卡卡西，反正這個人現在連擊倒他走出這個洞穴也辦不到。

「怎麼會夠呢？你這等虛弱的姿態。」他諷刺道，「你說我現在往外傳播消息，會有多少人來殺你呢，寫輪眼的卡卡西？」

「虛張聲勢就省一省吧。」卡卡西說，「你要是會這麼幹，你又何必救我？」

的確如此。但帶土討厭卡卡西的處變不驚，故意道：「也許是我想看你更痛苦的樣子？」

卡卡西瞇起眼打量面前的人。常年使用寫輪眼已經為他的視神經造成極大的負擔，更罔論他最近在練習萬花筒，每用一次都感覺眼睛火燒似的疼，視力更是大幅衰退。他不懷疑再繼續用下去終有一日會失明，綱手亦建議他別再用萬花筒或者乾脆直接移除寫輪眼，可她也清楚那個寫輪眼之於卡卡西意義，那是英雄的禮物，亦是他的救贖。

卡卡西並不畏懼失明，他只希望在那之前能盡可能為 **他的英雄** 見證這個世界，哪怕多一秒也好。

透過方才的對話，他推測這人的聲帶大概不久前受過傷，尚在復原期的嗓音恍若砂紙磨過一般粗啞，且衣物裹得比他還嚴實，臉上還掛著面具，整個人可疑到了極點。

然而他救了自己。所以是敵是友，他現在還無法肯定。

何況他現在渾身熱得過分，每一個細胞都在嚷嚷。嘴裡乾得要命，連帶呼吸也愈發粗重，他本以為自己在發燒──受了這麼嚴重的傷，發燒理所當然。然而當他發現下半身開始有不尋常的反應時，他才意識到不對勁。

這個人對他用了藥。卡卡西緊咬牙關，堅決不能在敵人面前露出一絲脆弱。他果然是敵人。

他曾經接受暗部的拷問訓練，再加上天賦，他的耐受力遠比一般忍者來的強悍，普通的催情藥物不可能讓他難耐至此。

熱度隨時間蔓延至每一個角落，磨蹭過床單的每一處肌膚都帶來顫慄的快感，吐息捎上情動的媚意，連腦子都在要求他遵從慾望。

此時帶土又恰好開口，「我救了你，要點回報不過分吧？」

「所以你希望我用身體回報你？」

什麼身體？帶土一愣，這才注意到卡卡西的異樣，原先凌厲的眼神被泛紅的眼角渲染出別樣的風情，竟讓他想起「性感」這種他從未想過會用來形容一個男人的詞彙。卡卡西的面罩早先時候已被他取下……這不能怪他，總不能要求他隔著面罩上藥吧？唇齒開合間軟舌不自覺朝外，唇角的黑痣十足晃眼。

他順勢向下看去。處理傷口的時候他剝去卡卡西的上衣和外褲，乳頭在藥物催化下顫顫巍巍，如待採集的成熟果實，誘惑著垂涎三尺的食客，而內褲被蓬勃的性器支起，頂端微微濕潤，再再訴說著卡卡西正受情慾所苦。

卡卡西中了藥？帶土蹙眉，他雖然不是什麼好人，卻也不喜歡無緣無故背上黑鍋。

「不是我。」

但卡卡西不相信他，還瞪了過來，帶土感覺頗冤枉，明明是自己救了他。儘管那一眼比起狠絕，他覺得更像是拋媚眼。

現在的卡卡西是油鹽不進，讓帶土格外頭疼。十六歲的旗木卡卡西已足夠頑固，沒想到近三十歲的他還能將之提升一個檔次。

現在怎麼辦？他手邊也沒有工具和樣本，無法判斷藥物的成分和效果……放著不管的話，這傢伙會不會死？帶土想。按這個情形，直接處理是最快速有效的方法。

但卡卡西顯然不會接受他的提案。也罷，反正形同毀滅世界的事都打算幹了，不在乎多當一回強姦犯。

他走上前，格檔卡卡西疲軟的揮臂，不費吹灰之力將人穩穩壓制，威脅道：「如果不想死，就好好配合我，或許我爽了就會讓你活著回到木葉也說不定。」

提起木葉，卡卡西果然不再反抗。帶土為此感到悲哀，木葉何時成了卡卡西的七寸，掐準了便能恣意妄為？不管是那個垃圾，還是這個近三十歲的旗木卡卡西都是一樣的愚蠢，經歷了白牙的死、他的死和琳的死，依然滿心向著木葉。

所以只有月之眼能讓他們跳脫成為廢物的循環，帶土如此堅信。

然後他突然想起一個嚴重的問題，那就是儘管他有被當作強姦犯的心理準備，卻不曉得該怎麼做。他已經沒有正常人的生理需求了，不是辦不到，而是壓根不會想做，所以儘管斑傳給他的記憶裡有性愛相關的事項，但月之眼才是他的目標，因此接收後便完全被他拋在腦後。

這個卡卡西明顯將他視為經驗老道的成年人。他現在不過是仗著卡卡西對他一無所知唬住他，要是在這裡暴露了自己才十六歲的事實，這傢伙恐怕就不會這麼聽話了。

他鬆開壓制，直道：「你自己動手。」  
  
這句話更加深卡卡西認為是這個人給他下藥的印象，並且把帶土視為花樣繁多的情場老手。

卡卡西更希望有不做這個選項，但這個人肯定不會答應。何況部分催情藥物確實是不來一回無法解決，在不知藥物和這人底細的情況下，貿然攻擊是最不明智的選項。

這個面具男相當有耐心，他不說話，就當真不肯進一步，只是有一下沒一下地撥弄著紅櫻，不時試探性摸向下身的凸起，任由卡卡西被慾望更強烈地沖刷全身上下。

身體只是工具，他也沒有需要為之保持貞潔的對象，所以跟誰做都無妨。卡卡西不斷告訴自己，他深呼吸過後，乾脆舔濕手指，隨即拉下僅存的遮蔽，脹大的陰莖總算掙脫束縛，青筋乍起，樣貌十足猙獰。他的手探到身後，旁若無人地將手指捅了進去。

倘若忽略他染紅的耳廓，顫抖的腿根肌肉，也不曉得是羞的還是怒的，興許還有幾分說服力。

帶土嘆了口氣，順著卡卡西的動作又塞入一根手指──他堅信卡卡西肯定會為了速戰速決而敷衍了事。

腸壁包裹手指的感覺挺新鮮，帶土好奇地一會兒往左碰碰，一會兒向右戳戳。

這該死的藥物。卡卡西暗忖。身心早已向快感投誠，他根本做不到推開這種動作，還自發地向帶土湊進，隨著歡愉嬌哼，四肢已軟成了一攤水，連塞在後穴的手指都是靠著帶土的帶動才有動靜。

帶土為了方便動作，幾乎是將卡卡西擁在懷裡。後者又使不上力，只能將下顎抵在他的肩頭任他予取予求。卡卡西居然能這麼乖，帶土不由自主感到驚奇，畢竟在他的記憶裡，乖巧向來是和卡卡西掛不上邊的形容詞。

並非指卡卡西不會反抗。如果是十六歲的卡卡西，大概會拼著一條命和他打個你死我活。但近三十歲的卡卡西學會了隱忍，在逆境中等待時機，猶如一隻蟄伏的獵豹，而那期間不管發生什麼事都無妨，完全把自己視為工具，成了一個徹底的忍者。

成年的卡卡西比他高，看著卻沒比他壯實。他從肩頸開始摸起，經過背脊時在優美的蝴蝶骨短暫停留。在他摸上後腰時整個人跳起，耳邊傳來細微的呻吟，他聽不出卡卡西的心情，但至少能肯定不是痛苦，有趣的反應叫帶土滿懷惡意地在那兒搔刮。

卡卡西苦不堪言，他向來怕癢，藥物激化之下癢意全成了快感，涎液自唇角下落，襯得下巴一片晶瑩，也打溼了帶土的肩頭。帶土側頭望去，卡卡西爽得閉不攏嘴，舌尖一伸一縮，眼神逐漸渙散。

他想親吻他。念頭在腦子一閃而過，隨即被帶土打入谷底。他不可能在卡卡西面前挪開面具，他絕不能給卡卡西任何能打探他身分的機會──誰能保證卡卡西不會像先前那般裝作暈厥偷襲他？

於是他併攏手指，湊到卡卡西唇邊，被後者不假思索地含住，軟舌討好地又吮又吸。

這傢伙到底出了什麼任務能搞成這樣？帶土對如此聽話的卡卡西觀感極其微妙，一方面不爽他居然大意到著了別人的道，如果不是剛好被他遇上，那不就得便宜別人了？一方面又十分滿意，那當然，他想讓這傢伙服軟的念想從他認識卡卡西第一天起就未曾停止。

後穴的擴張也沒有慢下。如今卡卡西的反抗只剩下撤手罷工了，帶土只好自己動作，他倒是不介意，反正他原先想弄清楚兩個男人該怎麼幹的目的也達成了。三根手指在穴內來回抽送，恍若得到新玩具的小孩探訪這具身體的奧秘，好比有幾個位置掃過的時候卡卡西會不由自主地顫抖，碰上凸起的時候會腸壁瑟縮，一切反應搭上卡卡西心不甘情不願卻誠實反應的身體，顯得分外動人。

這種時候帶土就特別想逗逗他，「你看著還挺爽的，不打算反抗一下？」

「你、嗚──不如直接說想看我做什麼？」卡卡西眼也沒抬，四兩撥千斤地解消他的挑釁，整個人看著懶洋洋的，眼瞼半闔，睫毛掛著晶瑩淚珠顯得格外纖長，一副被欺負的可憐兮兮的模樣，嘴上卻毫不留情，「呃！這年頭召妓還不便宜呢，免費送上門的，說不定、嗯……還是我賺了？」

他嘖了聲，抽出手示意卡卡西抬起腰，猛地將陰莖捅進甬道。卡卡西一聲驚呼，裡頭更多的卻是快意。他攀住帶土的背，力度之大，帶土毫不懷疑這傢伙想用指甲戳穿他，卻礙於兵器不趁手而無能為力。

帶土捅入最深處，疼痛對於現在的卡卡西來說反而是情慾的催化劑，他的聲音漸漸變了味，尾音綿長而甜膩，就像被順毛得化成一張餅的三花柔軟的喵喵叫，一聲一聲撓在帶土心間。

卡卡西嘗試保持清醒，竭力控制唇邊的呻吟，卻只能眼睜睜看著自己愈發投入這場性事，洞穴裡迴盪自己近乎崩潰的呻吟，說不上是向正在操幹他的這個人求饒還是渴望他在往更深一點捅……但這兩者似乎沒有區別？

卡卡西勉強動用自己爛成一坨糨糊的腦袋，竟得出這個讓人心澀的結論。

他該慶幸這傢伙做的時候沒打算審問。卡卡西原本已做好抵禦拷問的心理準備，這是當然的，不然這人為何要給他下這種藥？明顯是希望他情緒崩潰，無話不談。

結果他居然就是單純的做，彷彿這起「拷問」並不在他的預料之中。

可卡卡西不知道，帶土對他的興趣遠比對木葉來得高。木葉的一切都有白絕在盯著，他想知道什麼都只是問一句的事。但有關卡卡西的這種事可不一樣，不親自嘗試一遍，他又怎麼會知道耽溺情慾之中的男人居然也能這麼好看。

儘管他不懂得欣賞卡卡西的外表──有誰會欣賞對手，還是個同性別的人的外貌──也必須承認卡卡西長得的確好看。他並不是那種一眼驚豔的美，但五官和諧，尤其勝在氣質。少年時的鋒利更多的是吸引異性，一如那把舉世聞名的白牙，而成年後恰好反了過來，外表隨和慵懶，一把不輕易出鞘的劍，反倒更受到同性的喜愛。

陰莖頂撞上那個凸起時，帶土瞧見卡卡西背脊猛地弓起，爽得兩眼翻白，腳趾蜷縮。帶土低笑著又挺進一寸，隨即撤手，他的試探效果出類拔萃，卡卡西果真自己動起腰嘗試把性器往裡吞。

他早說過這傢伙肯定是個悶騷色狼。他忿忿地動起腰，每一下都像是要捅穿卡卡西似的，把卡卡西頂撞的直哼哼，小腹肌肉抽搐，大概是瀕臨極限，臀部向下迎合帶土的攻勢，直接轉守為攻。

沒過一分鐘，卡卡西率先支撐不住，腿根劇烈顫抖，小腹一縮便射了出來，白色的精液噴濺在他和卡卡西的腹部上。這下好了，他的衣服前後都遭殃，徹底成了一塊破布。同時嘴上唸叨著什麼，全是氣音，帶土湊進了才勉強聽出來，卡卡西喊的是個名字。

「帶土……」

那一聲呼喚讓他以為自己哪裡做得不好而暴露身份，然而他往卡卡西臉上一瞧，他空洞的眼神訴說這聲叫喊只是無意識下的舉動。

可是宇智波帶土早就死了。他勾起唇角，譏諷地想。報復似地又頂撞幾下便抽了出來，在外頭射精，屬於他的液體噴濺在卡卡西大腿、小腹還有胸前，甚至部分沾上他的臉頰，寫輪眼忠實地紀錄這個既淫靡又諷刺的畫面。

情事後的倦怠叫卡卡西連棟根手指都懶，毫不客氣地使喚帶土為他擦去所有的情事痕跡，美其名曰禮尚往來。好一個禮尚往來，帶土怒極反笑，他把自己當作什麼？又把他當作什麼了？

但卡卡西理所當然地表示：「爽都爽了，大家都是成年人了，有什麼好計較？嘶──傷口又裂開了，麻煩你啦。」

那個垃圾長大以後怎麼這麼不可愛。想歸想，帶土看著那張蒼白的臉還是默默照辦，畢竟這人要是這時候死了，他不就白做工了。

在他將一切回復原狀後，卡卡西整個人開始變得透明。帶土知道這是時間到了，他還沒從卡卡西身上討得報酬，不悅道：「你就沒什麼想和我說？」

「說什麼？」然而在卡卡西眼裡，他們已互不相欠，只道：「非要說的話，你的技術挺爛，有待改進。」

明明人都快暈了還死鴨子嘴硬。帶土不甘示弱道：「爛還不是把你操射了？」

卡卡西不以為然，「那你可得感謝那個藥。」

說完，床板上已空無一人。

他走了。

帶土彎了彎唇瓣，換上新的衣物，掛好面具，收起調笑的心。意外到底是意外，月之眼計畫才是他的目標。

他再度踏上前往木葉的路。  
  
  
  
END.  
  
  
  
卡卡西再度清醒已是在木葉醫院。

一睜眼便瞧見那熟悉的天花板，作為醫院的常客，甚至都有專屬病房的他哪裡認不出來。

一旁的小櫻注意到老師醒了，趕忙按鈴喊來綱手。

卡卡西問：「我睡了多久？任務後來怎麼樣了？」

「距離那天又過了兩天。」小櫻說，「我們追著信號彈的位置，抵達現場只看到打鬥痕跡和任務目標的屍體，卻沒看到你的人。牙聞出藥物的氣味，我檢查以後發現是延緩性的催情藥物。我們搜遍了整個樹林還是沒找到你，以為你被誰帶走了。正打算請求支援的時候，你又忽然出現在原地，傷口還處理過了，包紮得十分完美……你嚇死我們了，卡卡西老師。」

卡卡西誠懇道歉：「對不起，讓你們擔心了。」

從小櫻話裡得知催情藥物居然是任務目標所為。所以那個人不僅救了他，對於他的誤解也是一聲不吭的應下，更沒有趁他病要他命……卡卡西忽然有種錯怪人的愧疚感。同時又感到不對勁，既然他不是為了木葉的情報，也不是想要寫輪眼，那為什麼要救他？

他在村外並沒有交情深厚到會做這種事的朋友，只有想要他小命和寫輪眼的敵人，所以那個人也是木葉的人可能性相當大。一開始他以為那人年紀和他差不多，之後的「談判」顯得不夠沉穩，又讓他以為是比他再小幾歲的人。但最後那會兒試圖在言語上佔據優勢地位透露出的稚氣，就徹底打破他對那個人的推測了──他莫不是和一個小朋友睡了？

恐怕還是個未成年。卡卡西無言以對，在腦子裡過了一遍可能的人選，卻得不到一個完美符合的答案。

此時走廊傳來高跟鞋叩叩聲，幾秒鐘後綱手推開了門。

算了。卡卡西晃了晃腦袋，準備迎接綱手的訓斥。

只要有緣，他們總會再見的。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 阿甯說想看，就順手寫了。


End file.
